three guys and a Tori
by MJ Lynn
Summary: what if Tori never went to HW and it was Danny, and Beck's best friend from Canada was Tori (i know i shouldve used Moose instead of Danny okay! one shot)


**_I do not own victorious or its characters sadly and this is a one shot and all translations are in the parentheses and I apologize for so much French I got a little carried away and I hope you watched the final ICarly, I cried my eyes out. Don't forget the new victorious I was sooo mad at sikowitz !_**

Danny's POV

I was talking to Jade and Cat when I saw Beck walking down the steps with his arm slung around a girl. She was a bit shorter than him and had long chestnut hair with sun kissed skin and brown eyes. As Beck made his way to us all heads turned and were looking at her.

"hey guys this is my best friend from Canada, Tori. She transferred here from a performing school in Québec." Beck said and she smiled warmly.

"h-h-hey I'm Danny." I stuttered, she was beautiful but I could tell I wouldn't get a chance with her.

"I'm André and this is Robbie and Rex." André said but both of them were drooling over him.

"who's Rex I only see two of you and a puppet… ohhhhh the puppet is Rex." Tori said and looked at Beck.

"Robbie-t-il toujours avoir ce pantin? " Tori asked Beck. (Robbie… does he always carry around that puppet?)

"Malheureusement ouais mais on s'y habitue après un certain temps" Beck replied (sadly yeah but you get used to it). I had no clue what they were saying

"why are you guys speaking gibberish?" Cat asked and Beck and Tori laughed.

"it's French actually" Tori replied and turns to Beck.

"do you have Sikowitz first?" Tori asked and Beck smiled.

"yeah come on let's go." Beck said but then André, Robbie, and I all offered to walk her instead.

"no thanks for offering though." She said and Tori and Beck walked away.

Tori's POV

American teenagers are so weird, they constantly look at you and your boobs. GROSS, well accept Beck. America hasn't ruined him thankfully.

"pourquoi avez-vous me parler en français plus tôt? " Beck asked and I sighed. (why were you talking to me in French earlier?)

Because I didn't want to hurt Robbie's feeling he looked sensitive." I said not feeling to speak French.

"Ah so how do you like America so far?" Beck asked and I sighed.

"meh it's okay Canada is much better." I said and both of us laughed. Finally we got into the classroom and I was pulled my Danny I think it is into a seat beside him.

"hey Tori so how do you like Hollywood arts?" he asked and I smiled.

"it's nice here a bit odd though." I said and both of us laughed. Then a hobo walked into the classroom and Beck scooted his chair beside me and I whispered into his ear.

"pourquoi un clochard grimper par la fenêtre? " (why did the hobo climb through the window?) I asked and he looked at me.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi? " (I don't know why?) he replied and I slapped his shoulder.

"ce n'était pas une blague ... attendez, il enseigne cette classe" (that wasn't a joke…wait the hobo teaches the class) I said and horror.

"Beck I see you have moved on from Jade so please introduce her." the hobo said and he ushered us to the stage.

"well for starters we aren't dating this is my best friend Tori, she just transferred from Québec and she and I speak fluent French and English um anything else, oh she sings loves to sing." He said and I laughed and blushed and pulled him back to our seats.

"qui était si embarrassante" (that was so embarrassing) I whispered to Beck. He laughed, then the bell went off and I walked to my locker. André, Cat, Jade, Danny, and Robbie all were near my locker and I smiled.

"hey guys what's up?" I asked and all the guys were like drooling over me.

"so Tori were having a fund raiser this weekend for a local animal shelter and wanted to know if you wanted to sing with us?" Cat asked and I smiled.

"I'd love to here." I said and wrote down my number and handed it to her. "text me times and stuff and I'd love to help so where's it gonna be?"

"I'll drive you there." André said desperately. I smiled and nodded.

"sure I'd love to check it out." I said and then all the guys suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me to the door. Out of the corner of me eye I saw Beck and I mouthed 'help me'.

Beck's POV

I watched Tori get pulled out by my friends and I sighed. I was hoping we could have lunch and do some catching up but oh well. I sat down with Cat and Jade.

"Beck I think André, Danny, and Robbie like Tori." Cat said and I sighed.

"all the guys like Tori Cat." I said and sighed again and continued to eat my burrito.

Next day

I walked in with my arm slung around Tori again since I got to drive her to school, all the guys eyes were on her again. I sighed as we walked to her locker. Then she was ambushed by André, Danny, and Robbie.

"hey Tori wanna come to lunch with us?" Danny asked and I sighed.

"sorry guys I promised Beck I would eat lunch with him today-" Tori said but she was interrupted.

"but we could sit with you guys right?" Robbie asked and Tori turned to me.

"devrions-nous?" (should we?) she asked and I sighed and nodded.

"sure you can sit with us."Tori replied and smiled.

"we gotta get to class Tor don't wanna be late." I said and she got the idea and we walked to class. I sat beside her, making sure none of the guys did because she seemed rather annoyed with them, at least I was.

"hello class today we will be working on giving bad news now how do you do give someone bad news without making seem so… awful?" Sikowitz asked and Cat's hand shot straight up.

"by telling them in a language they don't understand." Cat said but Sikowitz looked at her funny.

"No, no Cat anyone else?" Sikowitz asked and Tori's hand shot straight up. "yes Toro."

"votre mal et s'habiller comme un clochard pourquoi?" (you are wrong and dress like a hobo why?) she replied and I burst into laughter and Sikowitz looked at me like I was crazy. "so quite the opposite sir, I said you dressed like a hobo and asked why and you didn't seem offended."

"point proven Toro anyone else?" Sikowitz asked desperately. I nudged Tori and laughed again.

"nice job." I said and she smiled.

"thank you." She replied and we stayed silent for the rest of the time until class ended. Then Cat and Robbie came up to me.

"Beck we wanna sing you a song ready?" Cat asked and I nodded. (itilaics are Robbie and normal print is Cat cat and Robbie together are bold)

Tori is your best friend

_And really pretty too_

She'll stay by your side till the end

_But now she's eating lunch with other friends._

**André and danny was hope it's okay**

**To steal Tori for the rest of the day**

**They're really sorry too**

**And hope sometime they'll make it up to you**

"um so I'm not eating lunch with Tori again?" I asked and they nodded and ran off. I sighed and went to eat lunch alone. I ate for about ten minutes until I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tori and I smiled.

"can I eat lunch with you?" she asked and I nodded. She sat down and took my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"why aren't you eating with Robbie, Danny, and André?" I asked and she smiled.

"because you aren't there and I haven't gotten any time to see you and I missed you for the last 5 years of my life." Tori replied and rested her head on my shoulder and smiled.

"I missed you too darling." I said and snaked my arm around her shoulders as we ate.

"so how's Canada?" I asked and she smiled.

"it's really different without you more lonely and hectic I guess." She replied and took a sip of my lemonade. It's weird how we act like a couple but we just do.

"sure you can have a sip of my lemonade thanks for asking." I said and she laughed.

"I sorry Beck I thought you'd be nice and share." Tori said and we laughed again.

"no I don't mind and I miss Canada too but I couldn't leave me friends here." I said and Tori smiled.

"I'm thankful America hasn't poisoned your mind… yet." she said and i looked at her crazy. "you know guys with crazy tans and creepy large muscles like the steroids they take are on steroids and looking down a girls shirt and up her skirt that just makes me feel awkward." Tori said and I nodded.

"then I guess I haven't been poisoned yet." I said and she laughed. Then the bell went off and we went to class

At karaoke dokie

Tori's POV

I heard four guys calling my name and I groaned. I turned around and saw my fan-base following me. then Cat saw them and burst into tears.

"nice job you morons." Jade said rather harshly.

"what did we do?" danny asked and Jade looked as if she was going to rip off his head.

"you missed ALL of our practices so we had to change the show so you guys aren't in it anymore thanks a lot." Jade said so I pitched in.

"this meant a lot to us and I managed to slip out of your grasp to make it to rehearsals." I spat at them and all of them looked ashamed. "I never got to spend any time with Beck, the reason I transferred here and I never got to meet the real you's maybe I should go back to Canada."

"no Tori please don't go." I heard Beck plead. I sighed and ran out and sat against the building. Beck came over and sat beside me.

"you okay?" Beck asked and I sighed.

"I'm just confused that's all I just want them to stop being so clingy-" I was speaking but Beck cut me off by kissing me. I hate to admit it but I never saw that one coming. I automatically kissed back. He cupped my face gently with his hands. We both pulled away at the same time.

"Tori I've been meaning to say this, ever since you came to the states you have amazed me, you've grown from the girl I saw in Canada to the young woman I look at now, your beautiful and kind and caring so please will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked and I smiled.

"yeah I'd like that." I said and he kissed me again

THE END


End file.
